Souvenirs - Daisuga
by Anime04FanBlch
Summary: Daichi est seul, seul avec ses sentiments.


Récemment, je suis obsédé avec une chanson. Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de musique que j'ai l'habitude d'écouter, alors là pas du tout, mais les paroles sont... Cette chanson me tourne en tête tout les jours. Même si les paroles ne collent pas parfaitement à me situation actuelle, certains passages suscitent en moi de drôle de sentiment. Dis.. Est ce que tu veux bien m'éclairer dans ce brouillard, de ton sourire si éclatant ? Je suis perdu.

" We don't talk anymore,

Like we used to do „

Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Un an ? Peut être même deux ou encore plus ? Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à sourire. Que dois je faire, maintenant que tu m'as quitté ? Après tout ce temps, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de ta voix, c'est vraiment une honte tu ne trouve pas ? La mémoire est d'habitude quelque chose de merveilleux, mais pourtant, une chose aussi importante que ça, j'ai réussi à l'oublier. Est ce la faute du temps qui passe ou est ce juste ma faute d'être tellement focalisé sur toi que dieu me punit en m'enlevant ce que j'ai de plus précieux ?

" Now I can't get you out of my brain,

Ohh it's such a shame .. „

Dis moi, qu'est ce que je vais faire, de ces sentiments et de ces souvenirs ? Est ce que je dois juste les enfermer dans un coin de mon cœur ? Faire une croix dessus et tout simplement passer à autre chose ?

Je n'y arrive pas.

Tout les jours, je fais cette même routine qu'habituellement nous faisions à deux. Le café que tu me préparais tout les matins et ton sourire chaleureux me manquent. Le café, aujourd'hui me semble encore plus amer qu'avant, je me demande pourquoi ?

Je me lave les cheveux avec le shampoing que tu aimais tant, tu sais, celui à l'odeur de chocolat ? Au travail on m'a même complimenté sur l'odeur. Tu as toujours eu de bon goûts.

Je ne suis qu'un bussinessman, et tout les jours, sans exception, tu nouais ma cravate avant de me donner un baiser et me souhaiter une bonne journée. Maintenant, je suis obligé de la faire moi même, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive même plus à dire en revoir quand je quitte ce qui était ta maison avant que tu décides de me laisser,... Même si je ne peux pas te blâmer.

Quand je rentre, je fais réchauffer de l'instantané, je n'ai plus la patience de cuisiner ne serait ce qu'une salade.

La maison est remplie de souvenir de toi, et pourtant elle me semble si... Si vide. Comme un œuf sans poussin à l'intérieur. Peut être que ta présence était ce qui rendait cette maison si belle et acceuillante.

Les photos, oh les photos. Il y en a tellement. Chaque jour, j'en prend une différente, une disposée quelque part dans la si grande maison que je possède seul maintenant. Hier c'était la photo du jour de notre graduation. La fin du lycée avait tellement été magnifique et triste à la fois. Hinata, Nishinoya et Tanaka n'ont fait que pleurer alors que toi, tu souriais si bravement en les réconfortant comme seul toi savait. Ce jour est également celui où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Et celle d'aujourd'hui m'a apporté un faible sourire sur mon visage pâle. C'est celle de notre mariage. Le plus beau jour de toute ma vie. Ton discours ce jour m'avait fais fondre en larme. C'était si beau et j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir être lié à toi pour toujours. Cette bague à mon annulaire, je ne l'ai jamais retirée et je ne crois pas qu'un jour qu'elle quittera mon doigt. C'est le seul vrai trésor qu'il me reste.. Cette bague, c'est toi qui l'avait choisie pour moi et c'est ce qui m'est de plus précieux à ce jour.

Ton odeur a quitté le lit et ton oreiller me sert de nounours. Je ne dors plus, je ne sais plus comment trouver le sommeil sans toi, dans ce lit, qui est à la fois trop grand, vide et froid. Est ce que la maison a toujours été aussi grande ?

" 'Cause even after all this time I still wonder,

Why I can't move on just the way you did so easily ? „

Je suis vraiment une cause perdue pas vrai.. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Et pourtant j'aimerai tellement. Pouvoir enfin te laisser te reposer. Et pouvoir arrêter d'inquiéter ma mère. Elle est morte d'inquiétude parce que je ne donne pas de signe de vie de mon propre chef. Si tu me voyais actuellement tu rigolerais de moi.

N'est ce pas marrant ? Je n'arrive pas a passer à autre chose. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez dis que je t'aimais, est ce que j'étais embarrassé ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. J'arrive a entendre ta voix me murmurant je t'aime, mais je sais que cette voix n'est pas la tienne, c'est la mienne. Le timbre si doux de ta voix s'est perdu dans ma tristesse et je n'arrive pas a le sauver de sa noyade malgré tout les efforts que je fais pour. Pourquoi ne t'ai je pas montré mes sentiments aussi souvant que toi tu le fesais ? Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore de toute mon âme mais je ne peux t'atteindre.

Les chants des oiseaux semblent si ternes à côté de l'éclat de ton rire. Dis moi, toi qui m'a oublié, comment as tu pu faire ? Pourquoi aussi facilement.

C'est injuste.

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé au fleuriste acheter le plud beau bouquet qu'ils avaient. Je suis enfin prêt.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche,réalisant à quel point j'étais bête. J'ai tapé le numéro que je ne pourrais jamais oublier et j'ai attendu.

Trois petits bruits espacés de quelques secondes et puis plus rien.

« Le correspondant que vous essayez de joindre n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. »

Ah. La voilà, ta voix. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. Après tout ce temps, il a fallut que je m'en rappelle aujourd'hui..

J'ai souris, laissant un léger sanglot étouffé sortir de ma bouche. J'ai retiré mes lunettes avant d'essuyer mes larmes et de reprendre ma route, déterminé.

J'y suis, finalement. Dis, est ce que tu es fier de moi ?

J'ai ouvers la bouche pour te parler, mais les dix premières minutes rien n'est sorti, ma visita a dût te laisser perplexe pas vrai ? Après toutes ces années j'ai finalement réussi.

Serrant le bouquet que je tenais dans mes mains beaucoup trop fort, je me suis encore rapproché de toi avant de te tendre les fleurs.

\- ... Ce sont tes préférées. J'espère que tu les aime toujours autant.

J'ai finalement parlé, n'attendant que désespérément une réponse si peu probable.

\- Es tu fâché ? Triste ou encore heureux ? Je n'en sais rien. Te connaissant tu dois être triste pas vrai .. ? Cela fait maintenant six ans que tu as quitté ta place à mes côtés et pourtant je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis complètement.

Après une pause de quelques secondes, m'asseyant devant toi, j'ai repis la parole en retirant mes lunettes.

\- Six ans. Ça passe si vite mais ça me semble tellement lent. Aujourd'hui, tu aurais eu 43 ans...

Je ne peux pas le faire après tout.

M'adressant à une simple pierre ou était gravé ton nom, décoré des lys blancs que j'avais achetés, j'ai commencé à pleurer.

\- J'étais décidé à venir avec le sourire, j'étais certain d'y arriver et pourtant.. Pourtant je suis là, à pleurer devant ta tombe en espérant une réponse qui ne viendra jamais. Je regrette tellement d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de venir te voir. Je... Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Pardonne moi.

J'ai fondu en larmes, ne sachant plus m'arrêter.

\- Il y avait tellement... Tellement de chose que je ne t'ai pas dîtes, et il y en a encore plus à ce jour. La prochaine fois je t'en dirais plus, mais pour le moment, je vais juste dire le principal, on a tout notre temps pas vrai ?

J'ai souris, difficilement, le visage toujours remplit de larmes qui ne semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas oublier, c'est égoïste je sais mais jamais je ne veux oublier ton visage.., après quelques instant j'ai repris, dis, est ce que tu crois en dieu ? Ai je ris, moi non, ai je continué. Pourquoi tu me demande ? La réponse est simple. Il t'a donné le cancer et ça, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner...

J'ai serré mon aliance aussi fort que possible en regardant celle qui pendait à mon cou. Ma tête baissée, dirigée vers la gravure de ton nom sur la pierre si froide, toujours en pleurant je t'ai souhaité ton anniversaire.

\- Bon anniversaire, Suga, ai je murmuré douloureusement.


End file.
